Burned
by Jeice Lover
Summary: While delivering files to Shura, Yukio overhears a rather... interesting event. However, it's not QUITE what he thinks it is.


Yukio sighed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The armful of files he had in his arms were like a barion, seeming to get heavier with every step. What he wanted more than anything else at that moment was to be able to just get them to Shura and leave, so he could sit down and take a moment to relax. A welcome relief finally came as he reached Shura's door. However, he paused just before knocking as a voice, muffled by the door, reached his ears.

"For goodness sakes woman, would it kill you to hold still?" Yukio found his hand suspended in mid-air, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. No, it couldn't be. That voice he heard through the door sounded familiar. Like the voice of the Paladin who was always trying to get his brother killed, Sir Arthur Auguste Angel.

"Shut yer' trap, Angel. Can we just get on with this?" Well, Shura's voice confirmed it, it was certainly Angel who was in Shura's room, and Shura was with him, apparently. From what he could hear, it sounded a lot like they were doing something. What they were doing, he had no idea. While Yukio knew the best thing to do would be to either knock or leave the files on the floor right in front of the door, curiosity was surely going to do to him what it did to the cat. Placing the files down, he carefully knelt down and pressed his ear up against the keyhole.

"Alright, now like I said, hold still." Yukio narrowed his eyes and pressed his ear more against the keyhole.

"Argh! Damnit Angel, that shit is freaking cold!"

"Well excuse me, woman! If you would simply sit still, then it wouldn't be so much of a problem." There was a pause in the talking, but just as Yukio was about to give up polishing the keyhole with his ear, an odd sound caught his attention. It almost sounded like... groaning? Indeed, he soon discovered that it was moaning, and it was in Shura's voice.

_What on Earth are they doing in there?_ Yukio flushed deeply at the thought (curse his youth and teenage hormones), but kept on listening.

"What? Am I hurting you?" There was Angel's voice again, but the tone almost sounded softer, more gentle.

"No, gah, it just feels so damn good. Keep going."A few more noises, and the groans slowly morphed into small moans of pleasure. "Oh yeah, just like that."

Okay, forget blushing, by this point Yukio was sure that his cheeks (and possibly entire face) were redder than a tomato. Yet, he just couldn't seem to pull himself away. He kept his ear pressed against the keyhole and continued on.

"Ah, ah~ Oh yeah, right there~ Keep going~ Don't stop~"

"Jesus, you feel so hot, Shura. And so tight."

An unstoppable torrent of unwanted images were raging through Yukio's head like a river of rapids at that moment. If someone had told him earlier that day that he would wind up polishing a lock with his ear while listening to what sounded like his friend and her superior having sex, he would probably have either called them crazy or shot them point blank for such stupidity.

"No, ah, don't stop now! Move your hands lower! Lower!"

"Hmph, whatever you say, _m'lady._" Yukio could hear a few suppressed sounds from Shura, making his face feel like it was boiling.

"Hold on, not there. Not there! That's gonna'- AHH!" The loud scream was what broke Yukio from his trance. With all the force his willpower could provide, the young dragoon shot up like a bullet from one of his own guns and bolted, knocking over a potted plant in his haste. He left the files by the door for Shura or whoever else to find. He honestly didn't care about that at the moment. He was more concerned about not letting anyone see him running through the halls with blood dripping from one of his nostrils.

–

Inside of the room, Shura, hearing the noise of the falling a ceramic work, pushed herself off of her chest and onto her elbows.

"Hey, Angel, did you hear something just now?" The blonde paladin looked up from wiping his hands on a towel. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What? Was there a sound?" Arthur shrugged and placed the towel down. "Well, either way, I hope you're grateful for this. There aren't many people I'd be willing to do this with." He picked up the bottle and tossed it to Shura. The redhead rolled her eyes and shoved the bottle into a drawer set next to her bed. "Honestly, it's your own fault. Wearing such skimpy clothing on a hot day without even thinking about protection. Although," he did nothing to conceal a smirk at her expense, "it was rather amusing to hear you being so sensitive just to me applying aloe to your back. Although I'm not surprised at how you reacted, given how tight the muscles in your back are." Shura glared at him and stretched, the aloe shone on her reddened skin.

"Well, whatever, thanks I guess." She was about to stand up, but Arthur stepped just in front of her, and stopped her from having full standing balance. "Uh, hello? You can go now." Arthur smirked and leaned down.

"What? You mean I don't get a reward for helping you with this? Nothing of any sort?" Shura's glare gained a glint of slight amusement.

"Oh, what's wrong? Big man can't even wait for his reward until my sunburn is gone?" Just as she finished her sentence, Arthur hooked his leg around her knee and pushed her down onto her back. He was on her just as she landed, and had his lips pressing into hers. After a good half minute of heated kissing, he pulled back and grinned down at her.

"Nope."


End file.
